Gold Satan
Gold Satan (ゴールドサタン Gold Satan) is an alien bug monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gold Satan is a bloodthirsty, ferocious and vicious beast who is widely known as one of Heck's most cunning monsters and is utterly brutal in combat. Despite his notoriety, Gold Satan still remains somewhat an enigmatic character, as few have actually come close to encountering Gold Satan alive. History Debut: To Heck with Wangmagwi Gold Satan made his first appearance when he arrived to fight against Garbage Monster's group and then slaughtered many Narutons. Armor Jack recognized Gold Satan as one of Heck's more deadly monsters known, so Armor Jack and Garbage Monster had to be careful against him. Gold Satan fought against Garbage Monster, Armor Jack and an alien tribal warrior viciously, tanking their attacks and even picking up Armor Jack and using him as a weapon against Garbage Monster. Gold Satan continued his rampage by firing his flammable gas at them both, setting Garbage Monster and Armor Jack on fire a bit. After the two put out their flames, they continued their counterattack against Gold Satan. Gold Satan then fought off against the alien tribal warrior who used his best weapons against Gold Satan, then leaping up and slashing Gold Satan's back, making Gold Satan screech loudly. Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream at Gold Satan, but Gold Satan was more bothered by it than damaged. When that didn't work, Garbage Monster then leaped up and slashed at the beast with his jagged wrist blades. Gold Satan slashed back at Garbage Monster with his claws, sending him back a bit. Finally, through the alien tribal warrior and Garbage Monster's combined efforts against Gold Satan; Gold Satan was then forced to retreat, flying off in the distance. However, because of this, they needed to get a move on quicker now, as Gold Satan could easily return. With that, Garbage Monster's group moved out quickly. The Reign of Monster X Gold Satan reappeared in New Jersey where he was the second evil monster to show up and set fire to many buildings. He teamed up with Degunja and began wreaking havoc along with Neo Cyber-Zilla; but then Ultraman 80 appeared and fought on the three monsters, but then Monster X appeared and slammed his own fist into the Ultras chest; sending him skidding back. Soon Ultraman Great appeared; Ultraman Great and Deguna got into a brief scuffle; which ended with Ultraman Great rapidly punching and kicking against Degunja and then picking him up, throwing him at Gold Satan, taking them down for a while. Later on towards the end of the fight, Gold Satan got back and started to wreak havoc on the city again, only to be slashed by Kamen Rider Genm, sending him flying in the air and crash-landing, defeating him. Operation: Blazing Reno Gold Satan reappeared in Reno, Nevada where he teamed up with Magon to wreak havoc. Gold Satan crawled on a building and hissed, spraying flammable gas at the ground, setting some trucks on fire. As him and Magon continued to spread terror; Coyote Tango was then deployed to take down the two monsters. Gold Satan charged at Coyote Tango first, slashing his claws at him. Coyote Tango then fired his Mortar Cannons at the two monsters, causing Gold Satan and Magon staggering back. Gold Satan took some hits, then blasting his flammable gas breath at Coyote Tango. Gold Satan then followed up his attack by rapidly punching back against Coyote Tango; Coyote Tango then blocked the punches from both him and Magon, before his hands both separating, slashing into their arms with plasma blades. Gold Satan was damaged most by the slash, beginning to bleed acid. Gold Satan sprayed flammable gas again, but this time at the ground, creating some explosions in front of Coyote Tango. Coyote Tango was knocked away, stumbling, before recovering. Gold Satan then leaped up, then landing down in front of Coyote Tango, slashing his claws at him. Coyote Tango blocked the claws, his arms being damaged by the slashes, before using it to his advantage and firing his mortar cannons at point blank against Gold Satan. Gold Satan was hit by the blast hard, sending him crashing into many buildings. Gold Satan then rose back up, sparks flying off of him and then flying after Coyote Tango, shooting a stream of flammable gas. Coyote Tango charged at the flying Gold Satan, his plasma blade ready, before ducking slightly, and slashing his plasma blade through Gold Satan. Gold Satan hissed and was then sliced into two; falling over and then exploding, finishing off the space monster and ending his reign of terror. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Gold Satan is capable of extreme strength; as demonstrated when he picked up Garbage Monster and Armor Jack and threw them around like ragdolls and is very brutal. * Enhanced Agility: Gold Satan is very athletic and can leap around at high lengths. * Flight: Gold Satan can fly at Mach 5. * Claws: Gold Satan's claws are very razor sharp and deadly; capable of even slicing through boulders with ease. * Flammable Gas: Gold Satan can fire out a stream of fiery, flammable gas from his mouth and can use it like a flamethrower. Trivia * Despite being named "Gold Satan", he does not actually have any gold on him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Insane Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)